Autonomy Day
by Ruler Me
Summary: A very weird AU fanfic. Kinda hard to explain. Must read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my ideas...is this really necessary?

Author's note: Beware, for this story is AU. It was greatly inspired by Master 13. Thanks! Oh, and in this story, Japan used to be called Zygotar.

Autonomy Day

By Me

Once, in a time very much elapsed and much less concerned about, an evil sorcerer named Kuroro ruled Zygotar, now called Japan.

The populace of Zygotar, the Zygotans, loathed their sovereign very much, primarily because he did not care about them at all. He cast evil spells on the people he detested, he demolished houses to make his palace bigger, and he taxed all and sundry by half of what they owned every year.

Anyway, the people hired a dominant and eminent samurai to defeat the wicked Kuroro and convey tranquility onto Zygotar. This man was Kurapika Kuruta.

Kurapika set off on his expedition to Zygote City where the sorcerer's palace is. However, as powerful as he is, Kuroro keeps his palace deep in a maze of jungle where evil demons and outlandish creatures guard his realm.

Kurapika, however, did not know this and had to ask for guidelines. Everyone told him to go see the Blind Tibet Monk. He will direct Kurapika to the Mute Chinese Gypsies. They will direct him to the Under Troll, who will guide Kurapika through the Waters of Lore. Through these waters lies a vast field of flowers. If Kurapika can surmount the three riddles of the Three-Headed Beaver then they will give him the key to the gate of Erohal.

Kurapika thanked the people and set off to the Blind Tibet Monk. The house was easy to locate as it was resting on a monumental knoll. Kurapika hiked up to the top of the knoll and knocked on the bamboo door of the domicile.

"Who's there?" sounded a raspy voice.

"It is Kurapika Kuruta, of the Kuruta Clan from the Rukuso Region," proclaimed Kurapika. "I've come to seek directions to the Mute Chinese Gypsies so that I may continue my pursuit to trounce the evil Kuroro and bring peace upon the people."

"Oh stop bragging and come in, the door is open," said the voice.

Kurapika entered the big, strange looking house and looked around, seeking the source of the raspy voice. He took a few steps and stumbled upon some magnificent paintings. He picked them up, and looked through them, admiring them. He looked at the signature on the bottom right corner of the painting and saw that it was done by the Blind Tibet Monk!

_I thought he was sightless! _He situated the paintings on the mantelpiece and proceeded through the antechamber. He saw scores of other beautiful paintings, all done by the Blind Tibet Monk.

"You like my paintings?" went the voice again.

"Who are you?" Kurapika hollered.

"Why, I'm the Blind Tibet Monk," he said. "I know I don't have a Tibetan accent plus I can see, but people still see me as blind and from Tibet."

"But...where are you? I don't see you anywhere," Kurapika said.

"I'm in the control room. I speak into microphones and you hear them from speakers in the walls," said the Blind Tibet Monk. "By the way, just call me 'Tubby'."

Kurapika continued down the long vestibule and shared a conversation concerning the paintings, and the Mute Chinese Gypsies, who liked to call themselves the Hypes.

"...so when you get through the hall you'll be in a field. You will easily be able to see the road I told you about. Anyway, you're about to reach the end, so, see ya and good luck," and Tubby ended the conversation.

_This Monk sure has a strange mode of discourse, _Kurapika Thought to himself.

He continued his expedition and arrived at the Mute Chinese Gypsies' dwelling. They gave him a bizarre, oblique message, which he had to decipher to find out where the Under Troll is.

"_Over the billows, beneath the ocean, through the jungle, across the desert, flanked by two armies, with eyes of a fahle, legs of a lepparc, arms of a mudmymay, and the audacity of a beafra, he lies on Kombatz's arms."_

_How am I ever going to unearth the troll now? _Kurapika was starting to lose confidence in himself. He then remembered when his father brought him to a cavalcade when he was young. In it, there was a contest, which challenged players to jump as high as they could on a trampoline-over the billows. He also remembered a bob-for-apples game-beneath the ocean. There was also a play on the Great War, which was set on a desert. Across the desert, flanked by two armies.

He immediately asked for information on the subsequently influx of the cavalcade. Providentially, it was likely to turn up in two days.

With nothing to do, Kurapika roamed the city looking at the strange places of interest they had. He looked back at the portrayal part of the message. _I wonder what a fahle, lepparc, mudmymay, and beafra is. _Kurapika was not watching where he was going and botched to discern a blind old man heading right towards him. They crashed into each other and the old man fell over.

"Oh! My tremendous apologies, sir! I hope you can exonerate my ineptness. It was exclusively my error..." Kurapika could not stop apologizing.

"It's quite alright son," the old man replied and went away.

When Kurapika turned to keep walking, he noticed a carrier that the old man must have dropped. Kurapika picked it up and turned to return it but when he did, the old man vanished.

_That is anomalous... _Kurapika opened the bag and saw pictures of an eagle, a leopard, some mummies, and a huge, russet bear.

Then, it hit him; he made a gaffe while decoding the message. It was not fahle, it was eagle, it was not lepparc, it was leopard, it was not mudmymay, it was mummy, and it was not beafra, it was bear!

He then remembered an illustrious show featuring these creatures and a strange looking man whose name was Jaxx Kombatz Liu Cage. There was a huge effigy of him in the back.

To days anon, he established the statue, sat resting on it, and was teleported to a subversive cavity. On a giant oversee sat a giant troll who immediately stood up, picked up Kurapika and threw him up a lengthy sluice. He went over a mammoth tributary and landed on heaps of hay.

Where the field of flowers was believed to be was a desolate wasteland and a massive, three-headed beaver.

"We'reYawnLoudandZip," said one of the heads, seemingly Zip.

"My riddles!" stipulated Kurapika.

"Whatroomcannooneenter?" said Zip.

"What's...always...funny...but...never...makes...you...laugh..." Yawn said.

"WHAT CAP ARE YOU INOPPORTUNE TO GET??" Went Loud.

"A mushroom, a funny bone, and a handicap," answered Kurapika with alleviate.

"Cong...ratulations..." honored Yawn.

"YES, CONGRATULATIONS. HERE IS YOUR WELL-EARNED KEY," They gave him the key and directions to the gate.

Kurapika thanked the Three-Headed Beaver and followed their directions to the gate of Erohal. He cautiously approached the gate, always glancing at the bushes alongside the road. He inputted the key and unlocked the door. It opened automatically with a loud screech.

Almost immediately, a swarm of bats flew through the gates as if they could not as easily have flown over it. He crept through the gates slowly, entering a fetid, scorching, tropical forest. He heard various sounds and cries, possibly from the animals that shelter there.

Kurapika spotted the palace at the zenith of a miniature mountain. He hiked all the way through the jungle and up the peak, finally reaching the main entrance to the gargantuan citadel.

The gate opened for him as if he were expected.

"Ah, Kurapika, I've been yearning to finally meet you," Kuroro said from a veranda overhead. "I've heard so much about you. I hope you are as exigent as I assume you are."

"I am," Kurapika replied. "And I'm worse..."

"We'll see about that!" Kuroro flew from the veranda and suspended in mid-air right above Kurapika. Kurapika formed a vitality orb and hurled it at Kuroro. But, Kuroro teleported away, convened inferno energy and blasted Kurapika. Angered, Kurapika called upon the night energies and created a Shadow Sphere. He launched it at Kuroro and incinerated him into a steaming, pile of dust. Kuroro's rule was no more.

"Hooray for Kurapika!! He freed us from the evils of the iniquitous Kuroro!!"

People from all over the country were celebrating with feasts, new clothes, music and dancing. Kurapika sat upon Kuroro's throne, drinking the best wine from a gold goblet.

The country was renamed "Japan" after Kurapika's great, great, great grandfather's master, Kobe Japan.

The End

Well how do you like the story? I know it was a bit weird, but hey, I had to get the plot outta my head. Well, hope you enjoyed it! And R&R!


End file.
